koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:XRighteous
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to ! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. *'Fanon' material should not be created in the wiki main space. Anything fanon related should be posted as a , a , or on the fanon wiki. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! Kyosei (talk) 19:50, January 19, 2016 (UTC) VA Credits Well, I have no idea if you really are Douglas Rye or not. And I also do not claim to be very knowledgeable about voice actors —aside from some rather popular and iconic Japanese ones. It's also not this Wikia's job to actively "hunt out" or insult people who post incorrect information. Please try to be civil, or at least talk to the person you're having a conflict with a rational mind. We only try to post true information —to the best of our knowledge, at least— and mend any objective errors that have been pointed out. If you are Douglas Rye, thanks for voicing Cao Cao all of these years. But, if you know voice actors who want to post their credits onto this Wikia proper, then they can go ahead and do that. They don't even need an account. I'm sure us fans err a lot with voice credits because Koei —and a lot of other companies, I can imagine— is pretty poor with crediting their English voice actors. Sake neko (talk) 18:11, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Please try to stay civil There is no need to be so aggressive. I'd rather not have to revoke your editing rights because you felt the need to snap at other editors. In the future please keep this in mind. This has been a message from your friendly admin. Kyosei (talk) 12:47, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :We're thankful for your efforts in confirming Tadakatsu's English voice actor in SWXL, but please refrain from badmouthing others so needlessly. No one here has any issues with correcting erroneous information so long as it's done in a civilized manner. We do not condone any form of verbal harassment or intimidation here; that kind of behavior violates the site's code of conduct and may lead to you being banned by the administrator if this keeps up. Humble Novice (talk) 02:30, March 2, 2016 (UTC)